Carlisle's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Caleb's Choice. Out of everyone in the family, Carlisle is the last person to cause drama, which is why everyone is shocked when a mysterious woman from his earlier years arrives to stir up trouble. Even Carlisle has a past. Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Seth, and more. Read, enjoy, and review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I just recently moved to Washington, so what better way to celebrate than to write another story in the Choice Series? I have played around with this idea in my mind for months and finally found a way to make it work. I hope you enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

While the holiday season was Zach's favorite time of the year, summer was a close second. Summer on Cullen Island meant sunshine, lounging on the beach, and for Zach, spending time with his best friend. Zach and Josh spent the summer running back and forth from Alaska and the island. The Denalis were more than happy to have family around and the boys managed to talk Rosalie and Emmett into taking them to visit Interior Alaska for a couple of weeks, along with Seth and Kaya. Jacob and Leah took the opportunity to go on a vacation of their own while their son was occupied. The couple escaped to Hawaii and relaxed on the beach, vowing to indulge in a normal, serene vacation with no supernatural elements involved. They surfed, lounged in hammocks, and dined by candlelight in the evening. It was a stark contrast to Josh's idea of a vacation.

In Alaska, he raced through the mountains, playing in the wilderness all day and night, and only slept when Rosalie threatened to call his parents if he did not get some rest. The rest of the Cullens stayed on the island during the summer. With the boys, Emmett, and Seth away, the island was peaceful and quiet, which was also the perfect getaway for Charlie and Sue. The couple visited the island twice over the past months and Charlie devoted as much time to Bella and Renesmee as possible. Sue was happy to spend time with Esme, sharing stories about their supernatural children and the joys and pains of being a mother to such a unique family. The two women had considered each other friends for years, but truly bonded over the summer. Once Charlie and Sue were ready to return to Forks, Renesmee and Nahuel tagged along with them.

It was the beginning of August and while their parents would have loved nothing more than to stay on the island for the rest of the month, Josh and Zach had other plans. While they spent most of the summer embracing their supernatural sides, the two teenage boys decided it was time to have a different type of fun. Zach snickered at his friend as they exited yet another store of the mall in Victoria.

"Got enough clothes there, J," teased Zach and Josh rolled his eyes.

"I need new clothes for school."

"Four bags?" Josh nudged him.

"Hey, I am a growing boy. Besides, it is better than seeing that boring movie our parents went to see."

"It didn't look that boring to me. What's your problem today? You have been acting all wolfy since we got back from Alaska."

"Wolfy?"

"Yea, you know, temperamental, whiney….."

"Shut up," chuckled Josh and Zach shrugged.

"Just an observation, so what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care."

"Aw come on J, it was your idea to come to the mall in the first place," whined Zach.

"Sorry, I know I am acting moody…."

"Wolfy," corrected Zach.

"It just sucks that summer is about to be over. It feels like it just started and besides going to Alaska, I haven't done anything. When is the last time we actually had some fun, Z?"

"We just chased Garrett and Benjamin around Mount McKinley last week. I don't know about you, but that's fun to me! Ben is such a cheater. Did you see the size of those boulders he kept tossing our way to distract us?"

"No I mean real fun, like a battle with revenging seeking..."

"Oh, you mean drama."

"Fun, drama, same difference."

"No, not really, see that's where we differ, J. I like knowing that my family is safe, life is good, and I can run around as I please without worrying about some crazy vamps and wolves trying to attack me because they are jealous of my alphaness. That's not my idea of fun."

"So, you, the mighty Zach Cullen, are telling me you wouldn't fight if a battle started right now?" Zach huffed.

"I didn't say that. Stop talking crazy! If a battle breaks out, you know my alphaness would be all over that, but seriously J, I thought we were having fun." Josh sighed and smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"I am having fun. I am just bummed summer is almost over and it is back to school for me and away from my best friend. I barely get to see you during school. It sucks that I have to go to school and you don't anyways. We could hang out all the time if I didn't have to worry about that."

"Then let's make the most of it while we can. Want to go check out some girls?" Josh smirked.

"Oh yea, because that always works out so well with us, after the Nina and Sofi debacles, I think we should steer clear of girls for a while."

"Hey, don't bring my love life into this….."

"Or lack thereof," teased Josh.

"Shut up," grumbled Zach as Josh laughed.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I am done obsessing over girls and trying to figure out when I am going to imprint. From now on, I am done worrying about girls."

"Yea, sure you are."

"It is true!"

"This will last long," mumbled Zach and Josh jutted out his chin in defiance.

"Trust me, Z, I am no longer going to chase after girls. When it is right, I will know." A group of giggling girls eyed them as they passed, whispering loudly about how cute the two boys were. Zach arched an eyebrow at his friend and Josh's eyes lingered on the girls for a second more before clearing his throat and straightening up.

"I am stronger than that."

"Sure you are."

"I am. They are just a bunch of girls….a bunch of hot, Canadian girls that are totally waving us over right now." Zach looked over his shoulder to see the girls motioning for the two of them to come over as they sat down at a table at the food court.

"J," warned Zach.

"Um, I am starving. Let's go to the food court."

"I don't eat."

"Humor me," chuckled Josh as he smiled at the girls and Zach shook his head in disbelief.

"Didn't you just say you were done worrying about girls? What about the Nina debacle?"

"Who? Oh yea, I'm over that. Besides, this time is different. I can feel it. As an alpha, I am making a call. One of those girls is my imprint."

"I highly doubt that."

"It is true!"

"Okay, which one," dared Zach with a sly, dimpled grin. Josh scanned the group of girls and shrugged with a smile of his own.

"I haven't decided yet, but I will let you know as soon as one of them starts flirting with me," he informed and strutted over to the food court. Zach groaned, but followed.

"Man, why human girls," whined Zach.

Rosalie and Leah rolled their eyes as they exited the movie theater on the top floor of the mall. Jacob and Emmett were right behind them, talking animatedly, while their wives shook their heads.

"Why did we have to see that stupid film," asked Leah.

"We all agreed that Em and Jake got to pick since we picked last time. Besides, I kind of liked it," defended Rosalie and Leah huffed.

"That's only because it wasn't offensive to you," whispered Leah.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I thought the movie was great," informed Rosalie as she hid her smile.

"It was about a battle between vampires and werewolves and surprise, surprise, the vampires won and were made more appealing to the audience."

"I thought it was very believable for a fictitious film," said Rosalie.

"Did you see how ugly those wolves were? They were slimy and drooling, totally unrealistic," grumbled Leah and Rosalie wrapped her arm around her friend with a sly smile.

"You know what, you are right. You should write a scathing review to the director and explain that you know firsthand what wolves should look like."

"Shut up," mumbled Leah as Rosalie giggled. The two of them eyed their husbands suspiciously when they saw the two men snickering and looking down at the food court on the level below them.

"Okay you two, what have you done now and how much will it cost to fix the damages," asked Rosalie and Emmett shushed Jacob as their wives walked over to them.

"Angel, don't freak out. They are just having fun," warned Emmett and Rosalie clenched her jaw as she prepared herself for what she was about to see. Leah took in a deep breath as well and Jacob shrugged nonchalantly as he pointed to the lower level of the mall.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," chuckled Jacob, but Rosalie and Leah did not find it as amusing. They groaned as they saw their sons sitting at a table with girls surrounding them. Four girls were fawning over Zach as he explained how fast his car could go while Josh talked about his musical tastes to another group of girls that hung on his every word. Leah took a step toward the escalator in the direction of the food court.

"Nope, no more Ninas," she announced, but Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

"Let him have his fun. He is a teenage boy, Leah," reminded Jacob and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"They both are and it is just harmless flirting. Let them talk to their new friends and we can go do something else. How about we go shop around for a bit," suggested Emmett and Rosalie smirked.

"Did you really just suggest that we shop," teased Rosalie. Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"Um, actually by shopping, I meant checking out the new gaming system on the first floor," he confessed.

"Thought so, you two go ahead. We'll just keep an eye on things," said Rosalie and Jacob chuckled.

"I'm sure you will," teased Jacob. Emmett and Jacob kissed their wives before leaving them to spy on the boys. Leah crossed her arms as she watched her son flex the muscles in his arm and a girl giggle as she touched it.

"That is uncalled for," growled Leah and Rosalie sighed.

"Agreed, but standing here and watching is just unnecessary torture for us. Em is right. It is harmless flirting. Come on, let's go look around in some shops. It will take our minds off of our two very handsome boys being swooned over by hormonal teenage girls." Leah nodded in agreement and followed Rosalie in the opposite direction of their sons and the girls that could not seem to resist them. The two of them strolled through the mall, appraising clothes and making purchases as they talked about Leah and Jacob's vacation.

"We were so tired of seafood, so we found this diner that made pancakes so big that even Jake could barely finish them. Then we walked on the beach and by the time we made it to our room, the sun was setting. It was so beautiful. We sat on our balcony for hours staring at the view. It was so peaceful."

"I am glad you two had fun. You should go on trips more often."

"The only trips Josh likes to go on include your son and avalanches if possible. With school starting back up next month, it will be a while before we can think about Hawaiian sunsets. Hey, what about these boots? They are in my size."

"Try them on and let's see. They match that skirt you bought." Leah sat down on a stool and slipped on one of the boots as she smiled at Rosalie.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, this summer, the vacation, hanging out with you right now, it all seems so….."

"Don't say it," warned Rosalie and Leah frowned in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Anytime one of us says something is perfect or normal or any other word that would describe our amazing situation, something bad happens to prove that it was all too good to be true."

"You are being ridiculous," giggled Leah as she waved her off, but suddenly Rosalie's phone rang. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Leah as she saw Alice's number. Leah gulped as Rosalie answered.

"Alice is everything okay," questioned Rosalie.

"Of course silly and yes you should buy me that purple dress. I know just what to wear with it. Oh and get Renesmee those heels! Oh what about those…." Rosalie hung up the phone as she sighed in relief.

"My sister is a shopaholic, but I don't have to enable her."

"You better buy her that dress or you know you will never hear the end of it," laughed Leah.

"Yeah, I know," conceded Rosalie and Leah winked at her.

"See, everything is…."

"Don't say it."

"Perfect, dun, dun, dun," teased Leah and Rosalie groaned.

"Thanks, great, now you have doomed us." Leah tossed a box of boots to her and Rosalie smiled as she caught them.

"Stop being dramatic, Rose. Try on these and enjoy yourself," advised Leah. Rosalie sat down by her friend and tried on the boots as the two continued their chat.

Alice hung up the phone and closed her eyes, hoping that her visions were mistaken. She wanted to put her sister at ease. It would help to ease her mind and allow her to stay in denial for a bit longer as well. She groaned as she heard Edward approaching and tried to recite Gregorian chants in her head, but one vision in particular was etched into her mind.

"Why didn't you tell Rose what you saw," asked Edward. Alice quickly shook her head and put on an innocent smile.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I didn't see a thing! Nope, I saw nothing at all, nada, nichts, niets, nihilo, intet, nihilo…..

"Really, latin?" She began to pout and he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Edward, I don't want to see it."

"We have to deal with this."

"Why! The one time I want you to say that I am wrong, be smug and arrogant, tell me it isn't true, say I am a little leprechaun that is losing her touch, anything, why can't you do that?"

"Because we both know that you saw it and it was clear. It wasn't some blurry vision or you trying to meddle and make things bend to your will. You saw this vision because the path has been decided." She let out a sob as she hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want it to be true," she cried.

"I don't either," he whispered as they heard Bella and Jasper drawing near. Bella took in a shaky breath and Jasper frowned in concern.

"I could sense your anxiety all the way from the house and your disappointment," explained Jasper.

"What is going on," asked Bella and Edward looked at Alice, but she shook her head.

"No, I am not letting this vision come true," declared Alice as she ran toward the cliff that she always escaped to when she needed to think. Jasper followed her and Bella pulled Edward into her arms. He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed to, knowing that there was nothing he could say at the moment to alter Alice's vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee giggled at her husband as he let out a content sigh and rubbed his stomach. The two of them were in Forks, finishing up dinner with Charlie and Sue. Nahuel smiled appreciatively at Sue as she handed them cups of tea.

"That was delicious, Sue. Thank you for a wonderful meal," complimented Nahuel as Sue sat down beside Charlie.

"Thank you, but Charlie did the hardest part. The steak was cooked to perfection, dear," said Sue and Charlie winked at her. Renesmee cleared her throat.

"Speaking of the steak, grandpa, you should really try to cut back on the red meat. I know you love it, but did you really have to eat such a big portion," asked Renesmee and Charlie huffed.

"I didn't see you declining when Sue offered you seconds," defended Charlie.

"But I don't have to worry about my health. You aren't exactly young anymore, grandpa," warned Renesmee and Nahuel hid his smile as Charlie frowned.

"What," asked Charlie. Sue patted his hand sweetly.

"I believe she is calling us old, dear," giggled Sue and Nahuel smiled slyly at his mate.

"Then what exactly does that make me? I am at least twice their ages," teased Nahuel and Charlie shook his head as Nahuel and Sue laughed. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Grandpa, I just want you to cut back a bit. Try eating more like your wife, in moderation. Eating a salad like Sue does every once in a while would be good for you," suggested Renesmee.

"Why are you on a health kick? I am just fine and so is my diet," said Charlie. Renesmee looked down and Nahuel ran a hand through her hair as he smiled sympathetically at his wife. Charlie frowned in confusion at their interaction, finding the sudden shift in the mood on such a serene evening to be baffling, but Sue understood all too well.

"She is worried about your mortality, Charlie," explained Sue and Renesmee slowly nodded.

"And yours too," confessed Renesmee. Sue smiled adoringly at her.

"I know, sweetheart, but you shouldn't worry so much about such things," said Sue.

"Renesmee, Sue and I are fine," reassured Charlie.

"Grandpa, you are seventy seven years old and Sue is…."

"Younger than him," interrupted Sue, causing Renesmee to smile sheepishly.

"I know. I just….I don't want you two to die someday," she whispered as if saying it too loud would make it even more of a daunting reality than it already was in her mind. Charlie scooted his chair closer to her. He wrapped his arm around his granddaughter and she rested her head on his shoulder as he sighed.

"Renesmee, I am not going anywhere anytime soon, but even when I do, you have to know that I have lived a very full, happy life. Is that why you wanted to drive back with us?"

"I just wanted to spend more time with you while I still can."

"How morbid," teased Charlie and she kissed his cheek.

"You know I love you, grandpa."

"I love you too and I am only seventy seven. I plan on sticking around for a while. Who else will remind you of your ridiculously high speeds while driving?" Sue and Nahuel smiled at the two of them as Charlie kissed the top of Renesmee's head.

"Don't let him fool you, Renesmee. We have talked about how difficult it will be for our children and grandchildren when we pass. After Billy passed away, we both had to come to terms with the reality of the situation. You may be immortals, but we are not and just like all humans, we are aware of the limits of our mortality. It is just a part of our life, but instead of dwelling on it, we embrace the amazing lives that we have. I know it is hard, but try not to worry so much," explained Sue.

"Easier said than done," grumbled Renesmee and Charlie stood up.

"Well how about we indulge in some pie to put you in a better mood? You know Sue makes great apple pie," offered Charlie. Renesmee happily nodded and Nahuel rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Dessert is my favorite part of the meal," said Nahuel. Sue grabbed more plates as Charlie cut into the pie. Renesmee's phone rang and she smiled when she noticed that it was her father.

"Checking on me, daddy," she teased, but her smile faded when she heard her father's serious tone.

"Aunt Alice had a vision. I don't want to alarm you, but you should come home once Charlie and Sue go to bed." Nahuel arched an eyebrow at his mate as he listened in on the conversation.

"What type of a vision," asked Renesmee.

"We aren't in any danger, but it was a troubling one."

"That is cryptic. Maybe we should come home now."

"Alice is still trying to work it out in her mind. Don't rush home, it will be fine, but I know you like to be in the know about these things. Enjoy your dessert with your grandfather and Sue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, nothing is about to happen at this moment. See you later tonight."

"Okay, love you daddy."

"Love you too." As soon as she hung up, she scooted closer to Nahuel.

"Do you want to leave now," asked Nahuel.

"No, we can wait until after dinner is over. If it was that important, my dad would have told me. I wonder what it could be."

"In this family, who knows," chuckled Nahuel and she nudged him as she giggled. They smiled at Charlie and Sue as they brought over the plates of pie and rejoined them at the table.

"Everything okay," asked Sue and Renesmee nodded as she picked up her fork.

"Yes, whatever it is can wait. So, grandpa, what details would you like tonight," asked Renesmee to change the subject and Charlie grinned from ear to ear. Renesmee had become his informant for anything he wanted to know about the supernatural world. She loved telling him the stories of their family just so she could see the expression on his face when he began to put things from the past together and see it in a new light.

"Well, you were quite vague about how you and Nahuel got together and how Seth managed to marry Nahuel's sister," hinted Charlie and Nahuel chuckled.

"Long version or short, Charlie," asked Nahuel and Charlie smirked.

"Do you even have to ask," questioned Charlie. Nahuel and Renesmee shared a loving gaze before Nahuel took in a deep breath.

"It all started when Alice arrived to ask me, a complete stranger, for my help saving her niece," started Nahuel and Renesmee slipped her hand into her mate's as they told the tale of their beginnings as a couple.

Bella and Jasper watched their mates in concern as Edward and Alice stood as still as statues facing each other for hours. Edward's brow was furrowed in concentration as he read his sister's thoughts and she sifted through her visions.

"No, that will not work because…."

"Oh shush," scolded Alice and Edward smirked.

"You asked me what…."

"It was rhetorical," she said dismissively. Jasper cleared his throat.

"So, are you two going to let us in on what is going on or just keep speaking in code," asked Jasper and Bella groaned.

"I am not sure I even want to know what is going on at this point," admitted Bella. Alice waved them off.

"It will be fine. I am going to make sure this vision doesn't come true and as soon as the others arrive, I will explain everything," said Alice. Edward's eyes widened as he read her thoughts and she smiled devilishly.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. In fact, I know that isn't a good….."

"Oh this will be perfect! It will have to be a group effort, but with all of us in the works, it will be easy."

"You don't know that…"

"I am going to meddle like I have never meddled before," she shouted in triumph. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, Bella groaned, and even Jasper gulped.

"Oh no," whined Bella.

"Alice, calm down," reasoned Jasper.

"Jazzy, you didn't see it! You don't know what is about to happen unless we stop it!"

"Jasper is right, Alice. Try to calm down. Besides, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, and Leah are back with the boys," said Edward as the sound of the ferry pulling up to the shore resounded in their ears.

"Well it is about time! Seth better get his butt here soon too. Trying to lock himself in his cottage with Kaya and ignore my calls. Does the boy know who I am!" Rosalie was the first to arrive and eyed her siblings suspiciously.

"Why is Alice so spastic…..well, more than usual anyways," questioned Rosalie.

"Hey, I am not spastic!"

"Then why are you shouting," asked Rosalie.

"Because this is the end of our happy world as we know it," wailed Alice and Rosalie slowly nodded as she looked at Edward.

"Good to see that she isn't overreacting. What is going on, Edward?"

"Rose, let's wait for the others to arrive so that we can explain," suggested Edward. They could hear Jacob and Leah's car drawing near, along with Seth's motorcycle coming from the direction of his and Kaya's cottage. Jacob, Leah, Josh, and Zach filed out of the car while Seth and Kaya arrived. Kaya hopped off the back of the sleek, green and black bike as Seth parked it.

"Okay Alice, we are here, so mind telling us why you demanded our presence immediately," asked Kaya. Seth chuckled at his mate's annoyance and nodded.

"We were trying to have a romantic dinner," added Seth and Alice huffed.

"Oh well excuse me for seeing the most disturbing thing ever and thinking you would all like to know what is going on," shouted Alice.

"Alice, you are freaking them out. It isn't that…"

"Yes it is, Edward. It is that bad!" Rosalie glared at Leah.

"This is all your fault! Oh things are so perfect, things are normal, nothing can go wrong," said Rosalie as she mocked Leah's voice.

"First off, I don't sound like that. Second, Alice, what type of danger is coming," questioned Leah.

"The worst type of danger," whined Alice and Edward smirked.

"I am glad you aren't blowing this completely out of proportion or anything," said Edward as Alice glared at him.

"Hey, you weren't exactly laughing it off when you saw the vision either."

"But that doesn't mean that I am going to act like the world is ending. Besides, we don't even know the context of what happened."

"Oh, so now you are defending him?"

"I didn't say….."

"Oh I get it. You are on his side and the vixen causing the issues!"

"That is not true!"

"Sure it is and all this time I thought you were a mama's boy."

"Alice, you are being so…." Before Edward could finish his sentence, Bella whistled loudly to interrupt them.

"Hey, you two, could you fill us in on what is going on? We are all here waiting to find out what Alice has seen that has her thinking the world is coming to an end," said Bella. Edward nodded and Alice spoke up.

"I didn't say the world is coming to an end. I said our world is. I had a vision today. A vision so disturbing that it will be engrained into my brain forever. It scares me how clear it is because I am not sure if I can stop it or not."

"What did you see," asked Jasper as he soothingly rubbed his mate's back and Alice took in a shaky breath.

"I saw Carlisle. He was kissing another woman," revealed Alice and everyone but Edward looked at her in shock, including Renesmee and Nahuel, who had just arrived.

It took several minutes for Alice's words to sink in and everyone stood silent in utter disbelief. Alice scanned over all of their faces. Jasper was wincing as he felt the waves of emotions radiating off of everyone. Rosalie looked furious. Emmett, Bella, Jacob, and Leah were baffled and confused. Renesmee, Zach, and Seth looked disturbed and Nahuel and Kaya were trying to make sense of what it meant for the family. Edward slowly nodded at Rosalie's thoughts.

"She actually saw them kiss, Rose," answered Edward and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"That is impossible. He wouldn't do that to Esme or the family. Alice, you misinterpret your visions all of the time," argued Rosalie.

"I am not misinterpreting this kiss, Rose. Their lips are pressed…."

"You are mistaken. Carlisle wouldn't be unfaithful," yelled Rosalie and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"It goes against everything Carlisle believes in and I feel the love that he has for Esme every single day. Alice, is there a chance you are missing something," asked Jasper, but Alice shook her head.

"No and I wish that I was. I wish this wasn't happening. I wish I couldn't see the two of them kissing passionately and the way he is holding her."

"Ew," said Zach, Renesmee, and Seth in unison.

"Trust me, I don't want to see it either," said Alice.

"Do you know who he is kissing," asked Bella and Edward shook his head.

"No, we have never seen the woman before. All we know is that she is a vampire."

"And that she is kissing our father! We have to stop this from happening. I don't care what I have to do, how much I have to meddle, this is one vision that is not coming true. We have to make sure it doesn't happen."

"We," questioned Leah and Alice sighed.

"I know you three are tired, so you should go get some sleep. The rest of us can handle this," said Alice and Josh groaned.

"Aw mom, I don't want to go to sleep. I want to help make sure Carlisle doesn't make out with a vampire lady."

"Joshua," scolded Leah and Josh shrugged.

"What, it's true," chuckled Josh. Jacob ruffled his son's hair.

"Come on. Let's go before you put your foot in your mouth even more. You need to get some sleep anyways. I know you didn't sleep very much when you were in Alaska," said Jacob.

"Who has time to sleep when there is so much stuff to do," questioned Josh and Leah shook her head with a smile as Jacob and Josh got back into the car. Leah looked over at Rosalie.

"Just call if you need us. We planned on staying on the island for a few days anyways. I just want to make sure Josh gets some sleep, but if you need me to stay up…."

"Go, you have already jinxed us enough with her happy, optimistic talk of perfect lives," said Rosalie and Leah stuck her tongue out at her.

"We'll be in the house. I will keep my phone by me," informed Leah before getting into the car and driving toward the main house. Renesmee ran a hand nervously through her hair.

"Okay, so Aunt Alice has seen a vision of grandpa with….ew….anyways, how do we stop it from happening," asked Renesmee.

"That's the problem. I can't seem to find a way around my vision. If I tell Carlisle, he will think it is ridiculous and not believe my vision. If I tell Esme, she will react the same and be disappointed in me for even thinking he could do such a thing. What worries me is that in both instances, the woman still crosses paths with him. If only I could find a way to stop the woman from…." Alice gasped as her mind filled with a vision and Edward's eyes widened.

"She is about to call now," questioned Edward and Alice nodded frantically.

"We have to get to the main house and stop Carlisle from answering his phone! The woman got his number from an old acquaintance of theirs. Hurry, we have to go," demanded Alice as she sprinted toward the house. Everyone but Seth and Kaya raced inside and Kaya looked at her mate in shock.

"Aren't you going to phase?"

"No, I will just jog. It isn't that far and I am pretty sure this is going to end badly," explained Seth. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and Esme shouting.

"What was that," asked Kaya and Seth sighed.

"Told you," he said as he ran in human form to the house with Kaya. Kaya's jaw dropped as they entered the living room to see what transpired. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose. Alice was smiling triumphantly and the others looked on in surprise. Emmett had tackled Carlisle down to the ground and broken a wooden coffee table in the process. Pieces of wood and splinters were scattered all over the ground, but Carlisle's phone was on the other side of the room. Carlisle looked up at Emmett in astonishment.

"Um, son….what are you doing," asked Carlisle and Emmett looked up at Alice for help. After all, she was the one to push Emmett into Carlisle in the first place. Alice laughed nervously and Leah, Jacob, and Joshua ran into the room.

"What happened," asked Jacob, but before Emmett could make up an excuse, Zach jumped on Carlisle as well, causing his grandfather to let out a loud huff.

"You're it grandpa! We are playing a game of tag and figured you would want in on it. Come on, come chase us," announced Zach with fake enthusiasm. Leah looked at Rosalie who shook her head in disbelief, but said nothing.

"Alright then, we are going to bed," said Leah as she dragged Josh from the room.

"Aw mom, I want to play tag," whined Josh and Jacob laughed as he followed them back upstairs. Esme pulled Emmett and Zach off of Carlisle.

"What has gotten into you two? Really, breaking my coffee table, tackling people, what is going on," scolded Esme. Zach gave her the dimpled grin and innocent smile he knew his grandmother loved as Alice spoke up.

"Sorry Esme, we all just got overzealous about playing a nice game as a family. Yep, that's it, nothing else going on here," said Alice. She gasped as Carlisle's phone rang again and before he could reach over to grab it, she stomped on it repeatedly until it was ground into dust on the floor. Zach, Seth, and Emmett snickered quietly as Carlisle and Esme looked at Alice in bewilderment.

"Alice, what in the world has gotten into you," asked Carlisle.

"Um….oops," tried Alice and Esme crossed her arms.

"Alright, what is going on here," questioned Esme.

"Nothing," they all said in unison and Esme smirked.

"Oh now I know something is going on. You all rush in here like a herd of elephants. You break my antique table, crush my mate, destroy his phone, and we are supposed to believe nothing is going on," interrogated Esme.

"Yes," Alice asked more than stated and Esme groaned.

"Whatever it is, we will deal with it after the two of us go for a hunt. Try not to destroy anything else while we are gone," said Esme and Alice quickly nodded. Carlisle eyed Alice and Emmett suspiciously, but followed his mate out of the house. Everyone sighed in relief when the two of them were gone.

"Mission accomp…..really, are you kidding me," groaned Alice as another vision flitted through her mind. Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Nothing we do is stopping it, Alice. We can't tell them because they would think we are wrong. We can't stop her from calling because she will just find another way to contact him and yes, kidnapping them and taking them to Isle Esme where the woman cannot find him would be far too elaborate and I am pretty sure it would be crossing several lines," said Edward and Emmett guffawed.

"Yea and pushing me into him, so not cool little pixie," added Emmett, but Alice waved them both off.

"You two are such whiners. No kidnapping, stop making me tackle him, blah, blah, blah. Look, I did what needed to be done."

"Did it work," asked Bella and Alice began to pout.

"No," she grumbled. Jasper pulled his mate into his arms.

"Then maybe we should let this path take its course and have some faith in Carlisle. You can't always meddle and force things to happen. We all have to trust that Carlisle is the man that we all know and trust to be the head of this family," advised Jasper.

"I agree with Jasper. This vision is going to happen so…." Alice interrupted Edward.

"Oh well isn't that just peachy. You, Edward Cullen, are ridiculous! Anytime I want you to side with my visions you refuse. No Alice, you are wrong, I don't believe you, you shouldn't meddle, he says. The one time I need you to be the cynical one about my vision…."

"Hey, I don't want it to come true either, but we have to trust Carlisle. Besides, we both know this woman isn't changing her path. She is coming for Carlisle, so the sooner she is here, the sooner we can figure out why and get her out of here," suggested Edward and everyone, including Alice, begrudgingly agreed.

After such an odd encounter, Esme suggested that she and Carlisle extend their hunt to Alaska. The run allowed them to clear their minds of any concerns or questions about their family's behavior and they settled deep within the Glacier Bay Wilderness. The moon hung high above them, illuminating the forest with dim light. Esme wrapped her arms around her husband and he smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Peace and quiet again, my love," he whispered.

"It is such a beautiful night, care to join me for a swim," she asked with a seductive smile and he kissed her hands.

"That sounds perfect. I hear a bear in the distance though. Aren't you thirsty?"

"No, but go ahead and finish your hunt, just meet me in the water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just don't be long," she said with a wink and he chuckled as she raced away. Carlisle closed his eyes, allowing his senses to take over as he focused on the bear. He could hear the heavyset animal trudging through the forest in search of prey. He began to track it, but an abrupt voice filled his mind.

"Carlisle," it whispered and he looked around in confusion as the feminine voice echoed through his ears.

"Esme," he called, but he knew it was not her voice. The voice was familiar to him, but not the one of his mate. He scanned the forest in search of the source of the sound until the voice called to him again.

"Close your eyes, Carlisle." He immediately obeyed as if in a trance.

"Who is there?"

"Aw, do not tell me you have forgotten me."

"That would be impossible."

"Well then search that impeccable memory of yours. Remember me, Carlisle. Remember a time long ago before you were part of such a powerful coven, a time when you were alone, roaming the earth in search of answers." Carlisle gulped as the scent of a vampire he knew long ago wafted past him.

"Tes….."

"Do not speak. Kiss me," whispered the voice and Carlisle frowned. When he did not budge, the voice echoed in his mind with more urgency.

"Kiss me," it demanded and soon his lips were pressed against the soft lips of a female vampire he knew all too well. He became lost in a daze and engulfed in a consuming stupor that muddled his thoughts. Nothing but the voice mattered to him as he fell victim to the reverie she put him in.

"Carlisle," shrieked another voice and his eyes darted open as the foggy haze lifted from his mind. Esme's voice and scent were all that mattered to him again and he stepped away from the woman that lured in him so easily. He frowned at her as the vampire smiled mischievously at him.

"Still a passionate kisser I see," teased the woman with a giggle, but Esme's guttural yell made her jump back. Carlisle turned to see his mate lunging at the woman.

"Protect me," demanded the vampire and he obeyed. He caught Esme in midair and held her back as she tried to grab and claw at the woman, who simply smiled.

"Stay away from my mate," hissed Esme and Carlisle nodded as he eyed the woman.

"Tesla, do as she says, step back," demanded Carlisle. Esme looked at her mate in shock.

"You know this woman," questioned Esme with hurt evident in her eyes and Carlisle sighed.

"Esme, this is Tesla. Tesla, this is my mate, Esme," introduced Carlisle. Esme growled at the woman, but it did not deter her from waving nonchalantly.

"Actually, I go by Tess now. It has been centuries since anyone has called me Tesla, but since we go way back, you can call me whatever you like," teased Tesla and Carlisle shook his head in disbelief.

"Tesla, what are you doing here," he asked and she shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood….sort of. I need a favor and knew you were the man to come to."

"My mate will not be doing you any favors," shouted Esme as she tried to break free from Carlisle's grip around her waist. Tesla smiled slyly.

"Oh but I think he will," assured Tesla. Before Esme could scream at the woman for kissing her mate, the three of them heard the pitter patter of feet racing toward them. Carlisle sighed in relief when the Denali Coven appeared. Eleazar's eyes widened when he recognized Tesla, but the others were more focused on the incensed state of Esme. They had never seen the matriarch of the family so enraged and knew the female vampire was the source of her animosity. The woman was of average height, but otherworldly beauty. Her hair was a deep shade of cocoa, causing her burgundy eyes to stand out. They conveyed her choice in diet, but that was of little concern to them as they watched the way Esme stalked the woman with her eyes, like prey waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Is everything alright? We received a call from Alice. She said there may be trouble in the area, so we wanted to check on you," explained Tanya and Kate crossed her arms as she eyed Tesla.

"We figured you may need backup," added Kate. Eleazar walked over to Carlisle and whispered harshly to him.

"What is she doing here," asked Eleazar, but Tesla's giggle interrupted Carlisle before he could answer.

"Oh Eleazar, I see you are as dull as ever. How naïve of me to think that centuries of this existence would make you loosen up a bit." Carmen arched an eyebrow at her mate as the words sunk in.

"You know her," asked Carmen and Tesla smirked.

"Eleazar and I go way back," said Tesla with a wink. Eleazar growled in frustration and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Tesla, maybe you should be on your way," suggested Carlisle.

"I am not going anywhere. Like I said, I need a favor." Everyone looked at Carlisle and when he did not decline to help the woman, Esme attempted to lunge at her again. Carlisle tightened his hold on his mate as he pleaded with Zafrina.

"A little help," urged Carlisle and Zafrina reluctantly blinded Esme. Tanya's phone began to ring and she smirked when she saw that it was Alice.

"It seems that we made it just in time," said Tanya.

"I see that. May I please speak with my father," asked Alice and Tanya handed the phone to Carlisle. Zafrina stopped blinding Esme as she calmed down and listened in on the phone call.

"Carlisle, you should turn Tesla away. She is trouble," warned Alice.

"Is this why you were acting so strange at home? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because nothing I said was going to stop you from helping her, so I am going to try pleading. I understand that you feel obligated to help her, but you don't need to," advised Alice. Carlisle glanced at Tesla and then Esme, who gave him a look that expressed her discontent. Tesla's voice flitted through his mind again, demanding his attention. He winced, but nodded.

"Alice, I am not sure what Tesla needs, but it is only fair to hear her out. We will be home soon."

"But….." Carlisle hung up the phone before Alice could protest. Tesla smiled victoriously.

"How about we finish this conversation on this lavish island I have heard so much about," suggested Tesla and Carlisle nodded curtly at her. Esme looked at him in shock and he pleaded for her to understand with his eyes. She jerked away from him and headed in the direction of home as Eleazar shook his head at Carlisle.

"Beware of her mind games Carlisle, you have to at least try to fight them," warned Eleazar and Tesla winked at Carlisle.

"Come on, take me to your home," urged Tesla. Carlisle reluctantly nodded and led the way with Tesla right by his side. Garrett whistled lowly as Carlisle and Tesla left together.

"I am so happy Alice called. I wouldn't want to miss this. I bet this mystery woman doesn't make it through the night. Esme is going to behead her," declared Garrett. Benjamin shook his head.

"Esme is too kind for that. She is upset, but I think she will calm down enough to not eliminate the woman," said Benjamin. Keegan smirked.

"I know a thing or two about tempers flaring and from what I just saw, Esme is on the brink," warned Keegan. They all nodded in agreement and headed to Cullen Island to see if cooler heads would prevail or if Esme would reach her boiling point with Tesla.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esme was not pleased. Her mind was racing with murderous thoughts of attacking Tesla for kissing her mate, but what made it worse was that Carlisle allowed it to happen. Esme did not want to believe it, but the more she replayed the details in her mind, the more it seemed as if Carlisle reciprocated the action with the woman. She wanted to give her mate the benefit of the doubt. She knew Carlisle loved her. They were mates. However, his inability to say no to Tesla weighed heavy on Esme's mind and heart. She could hear the two of them behind her, following her back to the island, and she could not fathom how her mate could allow the woman into their home. Everyone except for Jacob, Leah, and Josh were waiting for her on the shore when she arrived. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie wore matching frowns and had their arms crossed. They looked like petulant children as they pouted on the beach and Esme tried to smile reassuringly at them.

"It will be fine," she said as she approached them, but their eyes were trained on Tesla and Carlisle. Tesla smirked at their expressions and observed her surroundings and the picturesque island.

"I was told you Cullens are friendly, but I guess your manners didn't rub off on the rest of your coven, Carlisle," said Tesla.

"I will show you some manners," declared Rosalie, but before she could take a step toward Tesla, she stopped reluctantly. Emmett looked at his wife in surprise at her lack of an outburst, but Edward knew better. He pulled Bella closer to him.

"Bella put up your shield. It seems Tesla has a power," warned Edward and Bella immediately projected her shield onto her family. Eleazar nodded as he walked onto the shore with the rest of his coven.

"Tesla is a very dangerous woman," agreed Eleazar.

"I take offense to that," said Tesla as she feigned a hurt expression, but Eleazar ignored her as he continued.

"She shouldn't even be allowed on the island. She is a menace and nothing she brings will be good news. Tesla has the power of manipulation. You cannot trust her."

"Don't listen to him. He is just an old grouch. Eleazar never could have a good time unless I encouraged him to."

"You mean manipulated me to," argued Eleazar.

"Semantics," said Tesla with a shrug of her shoulders. Edward read Tesla's mind in search of her motives.

"Your power will not work on us as long as Bella's shield is up. Tesla is used to making people do what she wants," explained Edward.

"Does that include making someone else's mate kiss her," asked Esme. Carlisle nodded and frowned at Tesla.

"Tesla, what were you thinking," questioned Carlisle and Tesla winked at him.

"Think of it as a little something for old time's sake." Esme growled at Tesla again and Zach chuckled as he whispered to Seth.

"I have never seen grandma so mad before," said Zach and Seth nodded in agreement. Tesla's eyes lit up in delight as she turned her attention to Zach.

"Who is this cutie," asked Tesla and Emmett had to wrap Rosalie in a strong embrace to stop her from pouncing.

"Don't even think about it," warned Rosalie and Tesla scoffed.

"Please, he is far too young for me, merely a boy. I can sense it through his actions. He is still a child, young and vibrant. He does have the body of a man though." Rosalie growled at Tesla and Esme planted her hands on her hips as she glared at Carlisle.

"I believe that your guest has overstayed her welcome already. Carlisle, I want her off of the island."

"Esme, my love….."

"Carlisle," warned Esme and he sighed.

"Let's hear her out before we hastily ban her from the island," reasoned Carlisle and Alice huffed.

"I don't think it would be hasty at all. All she wants is to cause trouble. Actually, scratch that, she has already caused enough. Now she wants you to get her out of it," said Alice.

"Is that true," asked Carlisle. Tesla gazed into his eyes as she walked over to him.

"I need your help," she urged. Edward shook his head as he smiled smugly at Tesla.

"Your mind games will not work on him this time," informed Edward as Bella wiggled her fingers in a taunting wave at Tesla.

"Shield, remember," added Bella and Eleazar sighed in relief.

"At least we don't have to worry about her mind tricks, but Carlisle, she shouldn't even be on the island. You remember what she is like. Do not get involved with her again. The woman is poison and always has been," advised Eleazar. Carlisle smiled kindly as he addressed Tesla.

"I am sure whatever you need you can get on your own. You have always had a way of getting what you want. I am sorry, but I cannot help you." Esme beamed with happiness as he wrapped his arms around her, but Edward's frown stayed put as Tesla spoke.

"This isn't something that I can just talk my way out of. I need your protection and you are going to give it to me. You owe me, Carlisle," reminded Tesla and Carlisle groaned.

"Tesla, you cannot seriously hold that over my head."

"I saved your life, so how I figure it, if it weren't for me, there would be no Stregoni Benefici or Carlisle Cullen, leader of the powerful Cullen Coven. You owe me a favor and you know it."

"That was a long time ago."

"A favor is a favor, no expiration date." Carlisle looked down and tried to shake his head, but she pleaded with him.

"Look, my life is in danger. Can you really turn your back on an old friend in need? I knew you would be different, but maybe you are not the compassionate man that I saved centuries ago." Carlisle groaned, but reluctantly nodded as Tesla smiled victoriously. Esme stormed toward the house and he winced, knowing that his mate was furious with him. Alice and Edward went after their mother, along with Carmen, while Rosalie marched over to her father.

"I hope you know what you are doing," she warned before going to the main house with Emmett, Zach, Seth, and Kaya. Jasper and Bella glanced at each other in concern and shook their heads as they went to find their mates. Tesla smiled sweetly at Carlisle and looped her arm in his.

"So, what do you say, give me the grand tour," she suggested. Carlisle pulled his arm away from hers, but hesitantly nodded as he led her to the house. Eleazar rolled his eyes as he followed the two of them and Garrett glanced at his mate.

"I don't trust that one. She is too sneaky for my liking," said Garrett and Kate smirked.

"Too manipulative, anyone with the power of influence is someone I would be cautious of. That is a dangerous power to have and obviously Eleazar doesn't trust her either," agreed Kate.

"We better keep our eyes on her. It isn't just her power. She uses her looks as well. She knows how to use her beauty to her advantage," said Tanya.

"Like we used to," giggled Kate and Tanya winked at her.

"Used to being the key words, Carlisle is a good man, but we know her type. She will use his kindness as a weakness," warned Tanya. Zafrina gave a curt nod.

"Then I suppose it is up to us to make sure she isn't able to," said Zafrina and Keegan shook his head in disbelief.

"Is there ever a dull moment with this family? Micah is right, far too much drama with this coven," laughed Keegan.

"You are just now figuring that one out," teased Benjamin with a nudge as they made their way up to the house to keep an eye on Tesla.

Tesla's eyes widened as she was led into the den of the Cullen home by Carlisle. She observed the extensive collection of antiques, artwork, and literature. The dark brown mantle held several pictures of the family and a small smile crept onto her face as she picked up a silver frame.

"This is quite some home you have, Carlisle, quite the family as well." Carlisle nodded as he smiled at the picture she was holding.

"I have been blessed with an amazing family," agreed Carlisle.

"Yes, we have," said Esme as she glided into the room and wrapped her arms possessively around her mate. Tesla giggled at the action.

"You know, Esme, you are just how I imagined Carlisle's mate would be. A timeless beauty with kind eyes...even if they are golden. However, I am surprised by your fierceness. You are quite fiery," said Tesla.

"Well what do you expect for a mate to do when someone crosses the line like you have," challenged Esme. Edward entered the room with the rest of his family and frowned at Tesla.

"Of course you know all about that, don't you Tesla? It is why you are here in the first place," revealed Edward and Tesla rolled her eyes, but did not say a word. Carlisle eyed her cautiously.

"Why exactly are you here, Tesla? You said that danger brought you to the island…."

"Uninvited," reminded Alice before Carlisle could finish. Jacob, Leah, and Josh entered the room and eyeballed Tesla as Josh sat down by Zach.

"What's going on? We got your mom's text. Who is she," asked Josh and Zach smirked.

"Remember that drama you were hoping for before the end of the summer? It looks like you are going to get it," whispered Zach and Josh snickered.

"So it is true, you do converse with wolves. Carlisle, it is bad enough that you believe in drinking from animals, but making them a part of your family is a bit much even for you," laughed Tesla and Rosalie stepped forward before Jacob or Leah could.

"Watch it," warned Rosalie.

"It seems fieriness runs in the family, which reminds me, which one of you is the firestarter? You may come in handy," questioned Tesla and Keegan's eyes lit up with blazes of fire as he grinned.

"That would be me," he answered and Tesla giggled.

"Oh Carlisle, maybe your time in Italy boded well for you after all. All of these powers in one coven, Aro would be proud….if you wouldn't have killed him that is."

"Tesla," shouted Eleazar, but she waved him off.

"Am I wrong? A firestarter, mind reader, psychic, shield, but that is just the beginning. Somehow, you managed to perfect everything that Aro obsessed about doing. No wonder you can all do so much damage, but I hear that the cutie pie with the curly blond hair is the one people fear the most. That could certainly work to my advantage. The legends of Zach Cullen have spread all over the world, including London," she said as she winked at Zach and he grinned. Rosalie nudged him and he averted his eyes from Tesla.

"I already warned you once about messing with my son," reminded Rosalie and Tesla scoffed.

"And I already told you I am not interested in the boy. He does have cute dimples though. He gets them from his father I see." Emmett held Rosalie back yet again as Jasper sent her waves of calm. Tesla laughed.

"This family is too easy to rile up," teased Tesla and Esme glared at her mate.

"This is the woman you allowed into our home to disrespect our family," challenged Esme as Carlisle groaned.

"Tesla, how about you do everyone a favor and simply tell us why you are here," suggested Carlisle with a polite smile as Eleazar crossed his arms.

"Yes, the sooner you speak your piece, the better," muttered Eleazar, but Tesla ignored him.

"As you and Eleazar know, I have always had a soft spot for London, even after being born and raised in Serbia. I was turned in 1380 when I was merely twenty eight years old. I feared the plague, as did everyone in Europe, and heard the legends of a vampire that lived within my village. Instead of being afraid, like most of the humans, I saw it as an opportunity, so I approached the vampire in hopes of gaining immortality. She was shocked at my willingness to meet her, but with the plague spreading rapidly through the land, I was willing to try anything. I was able to persuade her to turn me and the two of us coexisted in the village for a time, but the territory was too small, so I took my leave. I became a nomad and ventured into London.

"I was in awe of Carlisle the first time I saw him. He was so composed and calm for a vampire. In those days, most vampires dwelled in the sewers of London. It was a filthy way to live and I preferred to stay outside of the city, only entering to hunt." Carlisle smiled as he remembered their first encounter.

"Luck was on my side the first night we met. I was trying to persuade a group of vampires to live a better life out of the sewers and among the humans in peace. I wanted them to switch to my diet, but they were not as accepting," explained Carlisle.

"You were so young and naïve thinking that all vampires wanted to live amongst humans instead of feed on them. Then too, maybe you were on to something. Your coven seems to exist just fine by your rules."

"The vampires became hostile soon after I began speaking of a new diet and they attacked me. Tesla used her power to ward them off, urging them to leave me alone."

"I saved your life," reminded Tesla and he slowly nodded.

"Yes, you did. I traveled to Italy soon after and while I stayed with the Volturi, Tesla came to visit from time to time. You never did take a liking to the area."

"Aro took too much of a liking to me. He was fascinated with my power and I knew even back then that he was an evil man. I did find a friend in Eleazar though," she teased and Eleazar huffed.

"I beg to differ," grumbled Eleazar.

"Carlisle and I lost touch over the years. I didn't believe it when I heard about the coven you created, but as your power grew, word spread, and now I need for you to return a favor. I planned on taking over some territory in London and tried to seduce a vampire that occupied it. Unfortunately, his mate did not take too kindly and things got a bit dicey." Esme smirked.

"You, crossing a line and angering a mate, I don't believe it," said Esme in mock surprise.

"It was an accident. I didn't know he had a mate."

"But you knew Carlisle did. You obviously know about our family, including the fact that I am the head of it with Carlisle, my mate."

"I just wanted to get his attention," defended Tesla with a shrug and Esme gritted her teeth.

"Try asking next time," growled Esme. Eleazar smirked at Tesla.

"You have always been one to stir up trouble, so what makes this time any different? Use your mind tricks to keep the mate away from you. Problem solved, you can go now. I am sure you can find your way home," suggested Eleazar.

"My power is limited. You of all people know that. It is fleeting, temporary at best, but the mate's rage is not. I cannot keep a person under my trance for long and the woman is not going to just let this go. Carlisle, I need your help. The woman is coming after me and so is her mate to prove his loyalty to her. I know you have won many battles and everyone in the vampire world knows how powerful your coven is. If she knew I was under your protection, she would leave me alone and…." Esme stepped toe to toe with the woman as she shook with anger and Carlisle placed his hand soothingly on her shoulder, but her eyes were trained on Tesla.

"Who do you think you are? You kiss my mate, barge into our home, provoke our family, and now you expect us to help you," shouted Esme.

"No, I expect for Carlisle to help me. You can do as you please. Whether you like it or not, I have a past with your mate. He owes me. Face it Carlisle, you have always been a man of your word and you vowed to be in my debt forever, to be there whenever I needed you. I saved your life and it is time for you to return the favor," bargained Tesla as Carlisle winced at the words. He glanced at Esme out the corner of his eye, sensing his mate's fury. As soon as he turned to plead with her, Esme stormed out of the room, causing Tesla to smile smugly.

"I guess that means I get to stay," she giggled.

"This is a temporary arrangement, Tesla. I am a man of my word and I will do what I can to make sure you are not harmed. I will call Marcus and see if he has any ideas about how to handle this situation, but if you stay here, you must respect our home and everyone in it." Tesla nodded happily.

"Thank you Carlisle. I promise to be on my best behavior, honest," said Tesla and Eleazar groaned.

"That's reassuring," mumbled Eleazar and Tesla grinned mischievously at him with a gleam in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle could hear his mate fervently working in the backyard. Esme usually turned to constructing or organizing when she was stressed and Carlisle sighed as he entered the backyard to see her rearranging large boulders.

"My love, what are you doing," asked Carlisle but Esme refused to speak.

"Esme, please don't ignore me. I know this is not an ideal situation but….."

"I cannot believe that you want her to stay, especially after you kissed her!"

"Tesla's gift is very powerful. I didn't want to kiss her. You know I only love you and while I know firsthand that she is not always conventional, she means well." Esme scoffed.

"That woman does not mean well. I love that you are such a compassionate man, but sometimes I just don't understand how you can be so blind. She obviously has feelings for you and since she can manipulate your actions so easily, what is to stop you from kissing her again?"

"That is not going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"Tesla knows that she can only push me so far. It is why we drifted apart in the first place." Esme crossed her arms and stared down at her feet, refusing to make eye contact with her mate as she asked the question that was tormenting her.

"Did you ever have feelings for her, romantically," she asked and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"Yes, once upon a time, centuries before you even existed. I never felt connected to her though. I was intrigued, but never in love. I was still a young vampire finding my way and it wasn't until much later that I realized how lonely my existence truly was. Esme, sweetheart, I know that Tesla can be trying, but she has a good heart deep down, even if she does get into trouble because of her whims."

"Trouble doesn't find her, Carlisle. She actively goes in search of it and this is the woman that you are allowing in our home with our family? I hope you know what you are doing." With that, Esme walked back into the house as Eleazar exited and approached his friend.

"She is right, you know? Tesla is bad company and always has been. Her issues do not concern any of us."

"I know she can be manipulative, but she has a good heart. She could have let those vampires kill me, but she didn't. She saved my life and I owe her the same kindness if I can help her."

"Is that kindness worth risking your family over?"

"You know as well as I do that this family can take care of itself. I am not risking anything."

"What about Esme?"

"She is upset, but she will understand. She may not trust Tesla, but she trusts me and knows that I would never bring harm to her or our family."

"You wouldn't intentionally, but with Tesla, we both know that things just happen. You have already found yourself in a compromising position with her and she just arrived. With Tesla, you simply never know," warned Eleazar and Carlisle slowly nodded, letting his friend know that he would keep his advice in mind.

Esme pulled another cookie sheet out as she tried to control her anger over her mate's decision. Carmen smiled sympathetically at her friend as she entered the kitchen and handed Esme a bowl and spoon. Esme smiled back appreciatively.

"Thank you. I figured if I was going to keep busy, I might as well make some of Seth's favorite cookies."

"Are you okay? This must be trying to say the least," asked Carmen.

"I know that Carlisle loves me. It just worries me how oblivious he is to the ways of women. Tesla isn't just a vixen. She has the power of manipulation, but Carlisle is acting as if everything will be fine."

"I have always been in awe of how compassionate Carlisle can be. It takes a great strength to see the best in people, even when their flaws are glaring. You do not have to trust her. I do not trust Tesla, but I do trust Carlisle and since he is your mate, maybe even when you doubt Tesla, you should trust him. Now, let's work on these cookies. I am sure Seth will be happy about that." Seth jogged into the kitchen with a big grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh definitely, anytime Esme is baking cookies is a good time for me. Maybe Tesla should come more often!" Esme arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Or not, so um….need any help," asked Seth and Esme giggled at his excitement.

"I am sure you are only asking so that you can sneak in some bites of batter before the cookies are done as usual, but yes I will take you up on the offer," said Esme. Seth grabbed a spoon and began mixing ingredients in a bowl. Carmen listened out for the others around the house and was surprised by how quiet it was.

"I am not used to the island being full of more hushed sounds than full blown screaming," informed Carmen and Seth chuckled.

"You can thank the vampire seductress for that. She has everyone worried and hiding out. Well, that and placing bets on when Esme will finally snap and behead her," said Seth and Esme threw a towel at him as he laughed. She frowned in concern as she listened throughout the house as well.

"It is strange having everyone here, but it being so quiet, eerie really," said Esme. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed from the garage and Esme smiled.

"That's more like it," she giggled.

Zach burst with laughter as his mother glared at him, but it could not stop him from shaking with mirth. The two of them were in the garage working on his car and spending time together.

"I told you to let it down easily. I could have used a jack or your father if I would have known you would just drop it. It is a car, a thing of beauty, you don't just toss it around because of your power Zachary McCarty Cullen," scolded Rosalie and Zach guffawed.

"Aw come on mom, my car is fine. It has to be pretty sturdy to have me as an owner."

"Says the boy that brought it back with a door ripped off."

"Once, that happens once and I never get to live it down. Besides, that was J's fault for hulking out on me," whined Zach and Rosalie giggled at her son as she ruffled his curly hair.

"Well lucky for you, you have a mom that knows how to take care of such a spectacular vehicle as this one." Zach wrapped an arm around her and grinned.

"I am lucky I have such an awesome mom, but not because she can fix my car. I'm just lucky. After all, I have to have a pretty cool mom in order to get all my awesome alpha-ness. That is hereditary you know. It is written down in Quileute History and everything. J, showed me." She laughed and pulled him in for a big hug.

"And what awesome alpha-ness it is. You are the best son I could ever hope for, more than I ever imagined really. I wanted you for so long, but none of my wildest wishes could have compared to such a kind, amazing, loving son."

"Who also happens to have a power that makes him awesome alpha material," added Zach and Rosalie laughed.

"Well awesome alpha, how about you finish helping me. Here, I will show you what to do," suggested Rosalie and Zach happily nodded as she handed him a wrench. They huddled together under the hood of the car as she explained what needed to be done, smiling all the while as she enjoyed time with her son. Her smile faded when Tesla sauntered into the garage. Rosalie glared at the woman.

"What do you want," asked Rosalie and Tesla shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just checking out the place."

"Go check out another room, this one is off limits. That goes for my son and mate as well," warned Rosalie.

"Are you always this moody because if so, an eternity with you must be hell on your mate." Rosalie smiled menacingly as she stood toe to toe with Tesla. She was taller than the woman and used her height to her advantage to tower over her.

"You may have Carlisle fooled but not me. I don't care what he thinks he sees in you or debt he thinks he owes, you don't deserve his pity. You brought all of this on yourself since you can't seem to get it through your centuries-old skull that messing with a mate is deadly. It would do you a world of good to remember that and that my sisters are impeding any type of mind tricks you want to play while on this island. Bella is blocking you and Alice would see it coming anyways, so I suggest you tread lightly, stay away from my son and mate, oh and get out of my garage while you are at it." Tesla tried to act like she was not intimidated, but gulped as Rosalie hissed at her.

"Fine, I will leave, but only because you asked so nicely," retorted Tesla with a roll of her eyes. Zach smiled proudly at his mother as Tesla left.

"That's another reason you are awesome, mom. You can be really scary when you need to, especially when it comes to protecting your family," said Zach and Rosalie hugged her son again with a bright smile.

Carlisle sighed as he sat back in his leather chair in the study. For a vampire that never needed sleep, he was exhausted. He was speaking with Marcus on the phone about Tesla and feeling guiltier by the second for asking for yet another favor.

"Aw yes, Tesla, she has the power of manipulation, correct? Aro was always intrigued by her. He wanted her to join the guard, but knew she would cause too many issues by doing so. Jane was not exactly thrilled by her presence when she would come to visit. What brings her to the island of all places?"

"She is in danger. It seems that she used her power unknowingly on a mate and his mate did not take kindly to it."

"How does that involve you?"

"She has asked for my help and since she saved my life once before…."

"You believe you are in her debt, much like I am in yours."

"You know I would not ask for help if it was not imperative."

"You have done more than enough to ask for a favor from me dear friend. I am not sure what all can be done though. Our world is quite simple. As far as the law goes, do not risk exposure, everything else is a matter to be handled between the parties involved. The inherent rule of our kind is simple as well. Do not interfere with mates. I am not sure how to calm the mate down, especially since I would be furious as well."

"I know what you mean. I am not exactly in the best position at the moment because of Tesla's presence, but any help would be much appreciated."

"I am sure Alexander and Lena would not mind visiting the island to hear her out. Maybe they can reason with the mate if she feels the need to take action."

"According to Tesla, she is tracking her as we speak."

"Then she will arrive soon. I will alert them."

"Thank you, Marcus."

"No need to thank me yet, I make no promises about the mate. By the way, how is Esme coping with the situation?"

"Not well I am afraid." Marcus chuckled.

"There is never a dull moment in your coven. Good luck, it sounds like you will need it. Alexander and Lena will be there soon."

"Thank you and please tell Didyme hello for me."

"Will do," added Marcus before hanging up and Tesla strolled into the study.

"You have quite the life, Carlisle. You have this island, a family, and the ruler of the vampire world at your beck and call. I am impressed," she informed as she made a show of sitting on the edge of his desk. He stood up and shook his head in disbelief as she smiled seductively at him.

"What are you doing, Tesla?"

"Just thinking of all the ways I could thank you properly once the mate is off my back." Esme was in the room before Tesla could finish her sentence.

"That is it," growled Esme as she stepped toward Tesla, but Carlisle stood in between them. He wrapped his arms securely around Esme in an attempt to soothe her, which failed miserably. Tesla smirked.

"I meant in the form of gifts of course. My goodness, Esme, get your head out of the gutter," taunted Tesla as she sauntered out of the room. Esme glared at her mate and he chuckled nervously.

"She was joking," he assured and Esme shook her head in astonishment at Tesla's behavior. Tesla hummed softly as she walked out of the house. She quirked an eyebrow at Jasper as he stepped directly in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going," asked Jasper.

"For a walk around the island, this place is impressive, might as well enjoy it while I am here."

"And how long do you plan on staying anyways? Alice tells me that Alexander and Lena will arrive soon after the mate does. Either your plan to hide behind Carlisle will work or you will be dead."

"Let me guess, you are hoping for the latter? It really bothers all of you that Carlisle may have actually had a past before he created this coven, doesn't it?"

"I wasn't created by Carlisle. My mate wasn't either. To be honest, his past means nothing to me. It is what it is, but you are affecting us now and that is unacceptable. You truly do not care about who you harm as long as you get your way, do you?"

"You know nothing about me."

"Oh but I know the type. You remind me of my creator. You see, she too liked to manipulate people and make them feel like they owed her something. She felt a sense of entitlement just like you do. At least you are not full of hatred like she was."

"That's right, you are the one that can sense my emotions, which means you can sense how annoyed I am right now. Let me pass." Jasper chuckled as he stepped aside so that she could walk by and she brushed his shoulder as she did.

"By the way Tesla, if you are anything like my creator, you should take heed." Tesla rolled her eyes as she turned to face him again.

"And why is that?"

"No reason, she just tried to manipulate one too many people into getting her way and when all was said and done, she ended up like that mate wishes you were, dead. Enjoy your walk," drawled Jasper and Tesla gulped as he disappeared into the house.

Alice was perched on the couch inside Edward and Bella's cottage with her eyes closed. She was searching her visions while Edward soothingly rubbed circles on Bella's back.

"I know it is difficult for you to have your shield up for this long, love. Once Tesla is gone for good, you can relax," assured Edward.

"Having it up is not the issue. It is expanding it to everyone on the island that is difficult," explained Bella.

"You can take it down now. Tesla has decided to stop trying to use her power since a shield is on the island. She isn't sure how your power works, but she is wary after Rose threatened her," informed Alice.

"It probably helps that Jasper did as well," said Edward with a laugh and Alice giggled.

"My Jazzy knows how to get things done," agreed Alice and Bella sighed in relief as she relinquished control over her shield.

"I am just happy that I can relax a bit now. Shielding so many minds takes up so much of my concentration. When is this woman going to leave for good?"

"If all goes according to plan, Alexander and Lena will arrive in time to encounter the mate tomorrow afternoon. The mate is going to stop in Seattle to hunt before coming to the island. She is scared of confronting Tesla while she is here, but believes she can persuade us to hand her over."

"It wouldn't take much persuading. I know Carlisle feels obligated, but the sooner Tesla leaves, the better for everyone here," agreed Edward. Alice giggled at her vision and Edward smirked.

"What is it," asked Bella and Edward winked at his mate.

"At least some people are entertained by her presence," said Edward. Before Bella could question him, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, Nahuel, Kaya, Garrett, Benjamin, Zafrina, and Keegan entered the cottage, arguing amongst themselves.

"Ben, I am telling you, there is no way that Tesla is going to make it until dawn if she keeps flirting with Carlisle or me for that matter. If Esme doesn't take her out, then Rose will," argued Emmett.

"Carlisle will not allow that to happen," defended Benjamin and Garrett smirked.

"Not even Carlisle is a miracle worker," added Garrett. Zafrina and Renesmee giggled as Zafrina showed Renesmee an image of Rosalie and Esme chasing Tesla around the island.

"I would pay good money to see that," teased Zafrina and Emmett huffed.

"I am telling you, it is going to happen. Mom may be able to hold out for a bit longer, but Rose definitely will not, so you better place your bets now, any takers," asked Emmett and Bella shook her head in amusement as Emmett, Garrett, Benjamin, and Jacob began placing their bets.

"Really Jake," laughed Bella and Jacob shrugged.

"Something is bound to give," assured Jacob.

"Does Leah approve of your gambling on such violence? Where is she? Where is Josh," asked Bella.

"They went to hang out in the garage with Rose and Zach. Come on Bells, if you had to take a wild guess, how long before Esme cracks," asked Jacob and Bella glanced at Edward and Alice before answering.

"I am not sure, but it doesn't matter anyways since these two already seem to know. I can tell by their silence." The others thought about Bella's words before turning their attention to Edward and Alice. Keegan's eyes widened.

"Wait, so it is true? I thought these four were just all talk. I want in if something is going to go down," said Keegan and Emmett nodded happily.

"Come on little pixie, work your magic. Don't tell us the details. That would take all the fun out of it. Just give us a hint! Will it be mom or Rose," asked Emmett. Edward and Alice shared a look and Edward grinned crookedly.

"Let's just say that some decisions have been made to the point of certain paths not boding well for Tesla," replied Edward as Alice smiled smugly.

Jasper knocked on the door of the study before entering into the room where Carlisle and Esme were arguing in hushed tones about Tesla. Carlisle sighed in relief when he saw him.

"Jasper, son, please come in. We were just talking about our guest."

"More like intruder," grumbled Esme and Jasper smiled sympathetically at her.

"I understand your concern and yours as well, Carlisle. I just wanted to inform you of Tesla's sudden change in mood. Alice has seen the vampires arriving and Alexander and Lena as well. She was very troubled by the news, frightened and uneasy," confessed Jasper.

"Maybe she has some sort of conscience after all. She has done much harm by her impulsiveness," said Esme, but Carlisle shook his head.

"There may be more to it than that. I should go speak with her."

"Like hell you should," exclaimed Esme and Jasper had to hide his amusement at her outburst. He did view Esme as his mother and he suddenly felt like a child catching his mother behaving in a way that she would usually scold others for.

"Esme, please listen to reason," pleaded Carlisle as he pulled her into his arms, but she stepped back from him.

"Carlisle, you are the one that needs to listen to reason. What hold does this woman have over you?"

"I am just trying to do the right thing by her, just like she did for me all those years ago. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her, so yes, I feel the need to be a good friend just like so many of our friends have been over the years. How many of our friends put their lives in obvious danger by standing beside us against Aro? They did it out of loyalty."

"Because it was the right thing to do, Tesla is different. We didn't do anything wrong. She cannot say the same."

"It was a misunderstanding."

"She tried to seduce a vampire so that she could take over his territory. That isn't exactly innocent behavior!"

"Esme…."

"No Carlisle, you are wrong. This woman is bringing danger and I don't care if our family can handle it. It isn't our fight and I do not take kindly to you siding with her over me." Carlisle threw his hands up in exasperation as Esme left the study and Jasper winced at their emotions.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," said Jasper.

"You have nothing to apologize for. She is just upset about the situation. I am sorry you had to see that."

"She isn't angry as much as she is hurt. I understand your feelings about the situation, but she is fearful as your mate, just as Alice was fearful as mine when Maria came back into our lives."

"It did not stop you from going to see Maria anyways."

"Yes, because I wanted to keep her away from Alice and stop her from interfering, not because I wanted to help her. Carlisle, I understand that you feel as though you owe it to Tesla to help her, but do not for a moment think that she was an innocent bystander. She went in search of the vampire that ruled the territory. She simply got careless and did not think to observe who else would be affected by her actions."

"Sounds like typical Tesla. Thank you Jasper, I will handle it from here," said Carlisle as he exited the room and Jasper gave a nod.

"Good luck," he mumbled.

Tesla could sense the presence of two vampires drawing near as she watched the waves crashing into the shore of the beach. She spun around and crouched defensively until she saw Tanya and Kate come over a hill. She sighed in relief and Kate smiled slyly at her.

"You seem a bit jumpy, expecting danger soon," taunted Kate and Tesla crossed her arms.

"What do you want? I have already been threatened by the other blonde and the empath so leave me alone."

"What did you expect to happen when you ambushed them with your issues," questioned Tanya.

"Look, you know nothing about my issues alright? How about you run along and leave this to me and Carlisle."

"There is no you and Carlisle, there is an Esme and Carlisle, a Carlisle and his family, but you do not fit into the equation," reminded Tanya.

"This doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it does. You see, my sister and I have known Carlisle for quite some time as well. Unlike you, we actually kept in touch though. We know he is a good man, a compassionate, kind man, just the type that someone like you would prey on," said Kate.

"You two know nothing about me!"

"Yes, we do because centuries ago, we were you, just without the power. We know all about seducing men to get what we want. We relied on it for centuries, but at some point we had to change our ways. Tesla, what brought you here is of your own doing, so maybe you should reconsider your lifestyle," suggested Tanya.

"What, so I can become like all of you? So I can live off the blood of animals and walk this earth like I am so much better than every other creature on it?" Kate scoffed.

"No, your diet is your choice, but the moment your actions started to affect us and the people we care about, your decisions became our issue. It is in my natural instinct to protect my family and that includes Carlisle, so if I were you, I would figure out better ways to spend my time than trying to manipulate mates. Trust me, it won't end well for you if you continue on this path," warned Kate and Tesla jumped as Kate patted her on her shoulder, sending a jolt of electricity to the woman as she did. Tanya giggled at Tesla's bewildered expression and followed her sister back up to the house. They passed Carlisle on the way and he shook his head with a smile at them.

"Threatening her, I see," said Carlisle and Tanya winked at him.

"Threatening is such a harsh word. We prefer, reminding her of the severity of her actions," explained Tanya. Carlisle chuckled as he continued onto the beach to find Tesla. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Does your mate know you are out here, wouldn't want your family to threaten me even more."

"Sorry about that. They are just concerned." She slowly nodded as she looked out at the water.

"Jasper says they are coming here. The mate is tracking me. She wants revenge."

"You already knew that though."

"Yea, but now it is becoming this reality and I am worried."

"It is okay to be scared."

"I am not scared for me. I am scared for you," she confessed.

"I….well I don't understand. You wanted this. You wanted my help."

"But not at the expense of you or your family. I know you can protect yourself and going by the shock that Kate just sent me, I know they can as well, but if something went wrong, if your family was harmed because of me, the family you have wanted for so long….." She could not finish as her emotions got the best of her. Carlisle sighed.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?"

"What?"

"You rarely show this side of you, the side that is kind hearted and caring. That is the woman I am going to help, not the one you pretend to be."

"The world isn't a kind, caring place, Carlisle. Not everyone lives on an island, in a bubble away from the rest of the world. Not everyone has this life, this amazing, lavish life."

"I know that."

"Do you, because you have always been a bit naïve about how the world works? Some people only have themselves to rely on, not a whole coven full of vampires ready to defend their every move." He chuckled and nodded.

"I know how lucky I am. Maybe one day you will allow others into your heart and get lucky as well."

"Such an optimist," she teased and he nodded.

"Guilty as charged."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daylight brought with it thick clouds that rolled over the island. While Tesla was on high alert as the hours passed, the rest of the family went about their usual business. The threat did not pertain to them, so while they stayed on the island to wait for the mate and her vampire, they were still at ease. Zach, Josh, Jacob, and Emmett spent their time playing video games. Rosalie and Leah lounged on the beach talking. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel situated themselves in the library to read while Jasper stayed close to Alice on the cliff as she sifted through her visions and the decisions that could be made. Seth and Kaya escaped to their cottage for some alone time while Tanya, Benjamin, Kate, Garrett, Keegan, and Zafrina went for a hunt early in the day on the mainland. Eleazar and Carmen stayed behind to keep Carlisle and Esme company. Esme and Carmen sat in the backyard catching up while Carlisle and Eleazar reminisced about the past in the study. Tesla smiled at the two old friends as she entered the study to see them speaking about their time in Italy.

"This island is oddly cheery today. I am starting to think my demise would be the cause of a celebration," said Tesla and Carlisle smiled warmly at her as she joined them.

"Don't be absurd. We are simply used to biding our time until a move is made," explained Carlisle.

"Yes, much waiting has been done over the years as we wait for adversaries to arrive," agreed Eleazar. Alice skipped into the room and motioned for them to follow her.

"It's time," announced Alice and Tesla gulped as she followed them from the house. She was surprised to see everyone on the southeast shore of the island waiting on them and Edward answered her unspoken question.

"We will stand by Carlisle. He believes you should be helped, so we will support his decision," said Edward as Carlisle smiled appreciatively at his son. Alice stood beside Carlisle and pointed toward the water.

"Alexander and Lena have arrived," she announced and Carlisle walked over to greet the two guards as they emerged from the water in black bodysuits. Lena looked Tesla up and down before turning to Carlisle.

"We have company. Two vampires weren't far behind us," informed Lena and Alice nodded.

"They would have arrived sooner but they stopped to hunt for longer than expected. The mate isn't going to be happy. Jazzy, be ready," warned Alice. Jasper wrapped his arms around her as they waited for the two vampires. A statuesque brunette surfaced first, followed by a black haired, slender man. Tesla stepped closer to Carlisle as the brunette crouched to lunge at her, but Alexander and Lena stepped in front of her.

"Before you make a hasty decision, how about we discuss what happened. My name is Alexander. I am a member of the Volturi guard. Can we speak about this civilly?" The brunette glared at them.

"My name is Jacqueline and I know who you are, but you have no business interfering. I am here for Tesla. Move aside so that I can finish this and go home." Carlisle stepped forward.

"I cannot allow you to do that. Please, let us talk about this civilly," tried Carlisle, but Jacqueline shook her head.

"This does not concern you or your family. Tesla doesn't deserve your kindness. She cannot hide behind you after disrespecting me and my mate."

"The Volturi are willing to mediate in order to make sure justice is served reasonably. I am sure we can work something out," said Carlisle.

"There is nothing to work out. She is a conniving, manipulative wench and is obviously using her mind control to get her way, just like she used it on my mate. She seduced him in an attempt to take control over our territory." Lena glanced at Tesla.

"Is that true," asked Lena and Jacqueline answered before Tesla could.

"Yes, it is. You may be a guard, but I can tell by your stance beside him that you have a mate as well. What would you do if a woman seduced your mate with her power?" Lena smirked.

"The woman wouldn't be alive long enough to plead her case, so it doesn't matter."

"Exactly," said Jacqueline.

"But I am alive and I deserve a chance to explain," argued Tesla and Alexander slowly nodded.

"Alright, then tell us what happened," urged Alexander.

"I didn't know that he had a mate. The woman was nowhere around, so I assumed he was alone." Alexander turned to Jacqueline and her mate.

"Is that true," questioned Alexander.

"I was on a hunt, but that does not matter! We live by rules and you know it. She seduced my mate and now I will end her," declared the woman and Lena smiled sympathetically at Carlisle.

"We do not have much say in matters of this nature. Carlisle, why don't you try to explain why you believe Tesla should be spared," suggested Lena. Carlisle approached Jacqueline.

"I know that what Tesla has done is wrong on many levels, but I have seen a softer side of her, the side that saved my life. If it was not for Tesla, I would not be alive. She has a kind heart and I know she has made her mistakes, but she is still a good person when it matters. I truly believe that. I am asking for you to give her one more chance to redeem herself. Please, for me," implored Carlisle and Jacqueline looked over at her mate, Lawrence. He nodded and Alexander took their silent exchange as a sign.

"May I suggest a compromise, an agreement of sorts," asked Alexander and Jacqueline hesitantly nodded.

"We are listening."

"The two of you do not want Tesla around, which is understandable, so what if she is banned from London until the two of you decide to leave the territory," offered Alexander. Before Tesla could protest, Carlisle intervened.

"There are plenty of other territories for her to explore and what seems like the most important thing is that Tesla is not near the two of you, correct" asked Carlisle as Jacqueline begin to weigh her options. Suddenly, Alice stifled her laugh and Edward had to bite his lip to do the same as he read the thoughts around him. Jacqueline huffed.

"Fine, I suppose that could work. I still think Tesla is getting off too easy considering what she has done," argued Jacqueline. Without hesitation, Esme spun Tesla around and punched her across the face so hard that the woman stumbled backwards.

"Esme," exclaimed Carlisle in bewilderment, but Esme beamed in satisfaction as she addressed Jacqueline.

"Is that more to your liking," asked Esme and Tesla held her jaw as she slowly nodded.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that," conceded Tesla. Jacqueline smiled smugly as the others looked at Esme in utter disbelief.

"Go Esme," said Tanya and Kate in unison.

"Nice punch, grandma, that looked like that hurt," complimented Zach and Tesla hissed in pain as the crack in her jaw from the impact disappeared.

"It did," assured Tesla. Jacqueline nodded in thanks at Esme.

"Works for me. Tesla, stay out of our territory and away from my mate or it will be the last thing that you do," threatened Jacqueline. Tesla reluctantly nodded and the two vampires dived back into the water to leave. As soon as the two were gone, Emmett let out a booming laugh and pumped his fist.

"Pay up suckers! I told you mom would do it," exclaimed Emmett as Benjamin, Jacob, and Keegan groaned. Benjamin shook his head at Esme.

"Emmett is right. You always have to watch out for the quiet ones. We knew Tesla would get her comeuppance. We just thought Rose would be the one to dish it out," explained Benjamin and Rosalie smiled smugly.

"I am a proud daughter today. Nice right hook mom," giggled Rosalie as Tesla rolled her eyes.

"It is so nice to know you enjoy my suffering," said Tesla.

"Oh I do," assured Rosalie. Carlisle sighed in relief as he shook hands with Alexander and Lena.

"Thank you for coming. Please stay a while and relax. The sun is coming out. It is a beautiful day."

"We would love to," said Lena. Carlisle walked over to Tesla.

"It seems you have missed a close call. Where will you go now that London is off limits," asked Carlisle. He eyed her cautiously when he caught the mischievous glint in her eye.

"I am not sure. I had my eyes set on London, but since that is no longer an option, Alaska sounds appealing. It is such a beautiful place, plenty of land to roam in."

"Oh hell no," shouted Kate and Garrett laughed at his mate's outburst as Tanya nudged her sister.

"What she meant to say is that the territory is occupied," covered Tanya.

"All of it," questioned Tesla and the Denali Coven vehemently nodded.

"Yea, I know on a map it looks huge, but really….um it is quite small. Little known fact, but that's why it took so long to become part of the United States. They couldn't find the place," added Garrett and Tesla shrugged.

"I don't know. It looks pretty big to me." Kate shook her head.

"You wouldn't like it. There is too much snow and not enough people for you to hunt. You would have to completely change your diet and we all know how you would feel about that," explained Kate and Tesla laughed at how worried they were. She waved them off.

"I was just kidding. You people are too easy to mess with. Alaska will not be my new home. That doesn't mean I won't drop by unannounced some time though. You are all just so amusing." Eleazar gulped.

"Oh joy," he said dryly and Tesla huffed.

"Eleazar, admit it, you really do like me. Just admit that and I will leave."

"That's all it will take and then you will go," asked Eleazar and she nodded.

"Yep, that's it." Eleazar groaned, but managed to put on a forced smile.

"Tesla, out of all the Serbian vampires that have the rare gift of manipulation, you are my favorite."

"Works for me," laughed Tesla before kissing Eleazar's cheek. He frowned at the action and Carmen pulled him closer to her, but Tesla ignored them. She jumped onto Carlisle and hugged him happily. As soon as Esme stepped toward her, she jumped back and put her hands up in surrender.

"It was just a hug, promise! One punch from you is more than enough for eternity, Esme Cullen," assured Tesla as Carlisle wrapped his mate into his arms with an adoring smile.

"I am relieved it all worked out for the best, Tesla," said Carlisle.

"For what it is worth, I know that I haven't exactly been a welcomed houseguest, but thank you for your help. Carlisle, I am happy you have found such a great existence. Who knew I would be responsible for saving the powerful Carlisle Cullen," she boasted and Carlisle held his hand out to shake hers.

"I know I said I would be forever in your debt, but I believe this makes us even," he informed and she nodded as they shook hands.

"Agreed, you have definitely kept your word. It is time for me to go." They all sighed in relief as she turned to leave, but Edward and Alice groaned when she turned back around. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and sauntered over to Zach with a seductive smile.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is for you cutie. In about a hundred years, when you are finally a man, give me a call," she urged and Zach nodded with a smile as he took the piece of paper. Rosalie glared at Bella.

"Put your shield back up," she growled and Bella immediately did. Zach waved goodbye to Tesla and she blew him a kiss. Rosalie balled up her fists and Jasper had to send her waves of calm as Emmett pulled her close to him. The moment Tesla dived into the water, they all relaxed and Josh nudged Zach.

"Dude, you just got hit on by an old lady," teased Josh and Zach smirked.

"At least it was a hot old lady," laughed Zach. Kate and Tanya crossed their arms as they playfully glared at them.

"Who are you calling old," challenged Kate.

"Yea, you do know that she is younger than us, right boys," asked Tanya and everyone laughed as they watched Zach and Josh fumble over their words.

An hour after Tesla took her leave, the clouds rolled out of the region and rays of sun washed over the island. Alexander and Lena were more than happy to accept Carlisle's offer to stay a while and joined the family on the beach. Most of the family simply lounged around, enjoying the sunny weather, mild temperature, and serene environment. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen, Alexander, and Lena were talking amongst themselves as they relaxed in lounge chairs. Renesmee and Nahuel were catching up on some reading, resting against each other as they escaped into the novels, while Jacob and Leah were napping under a tree. Rosalie lounged on the beach with a car magazine and Tanya, Kate, and Zafrina sunbathed, while the others opted to enjoy the water. Seth and Kaya splashed around and the rest of the family decided to play a game. Emmett, Zach, Josh, Garrett, Benjamin, and Keegan played various water games to embrace their time on the beach.

Jasper could sense that his family was finally at ease and he took the opportunity to bask in their happiness as he rested on the beach with his mate. Alice wore a bright grin as she snuggled close to her mate and Edward's grin matched his sister's as he lay back on his beach towel with his mate as well. Bella noticed how much the two of them were beaming euphorically.

"What's with the smiles," questioned Bella and Edward shrugged before kissing his mate tenderly.

"Nothing, it is just a beautiful day," replied Edward, but Bella could tell there was more to it than that. She put her shield down so that he could read her thoughts and he chuckled.

"We are not up to something," he assured and Alice scoffed as she turned to address her sister.

"I mean really, Bella. The two of us just simply can't be happy that Tesla is gone and everyone is enjoying this weather? My goodness, you act as if we are always meddling or something," defended Alice. Rosalie took off her sunglasses so that Alice could see her dramatic roll of the eyes.

"You are always meddling. Bella is right. You two are a bit too happy. It is certainly a happy occasion now that Tesla is gone, but what are we missing," interrogated Rosalie. Alice hummed and analyzed her nails as Edward grinned crookedly.

"You'll see," assured Edward. Alexander and Lena shook their heads in amusement as Carlisle explained how strangely his children were acting before Tesla's arrival.

"It sounds like you had a rough day yesterday. You were tackled by your strongest son, your phone was crushed by Alice, and a blast from your past showed up to demand a favor. You are in need of some peace and quiet," said Alexander and Carlisle nodded with a bright smile.

"I would love to say that is the oddest my children have ever acted, but in this family, stranger things happen every day," said Carlisle. Esme kissed her husband and sighed happily.

"True, but moments like these make it all worth it. So, Alexander, Lena, can you stay on the island for a few days? You know you are always welcomed," offered Esme.

"Thank you, but we must head back to Italy soon. There is much planning to do," explained Lena.

"Planning for what, is everything alright," asked Carlisle.

"Yes, not planning as guards really, but as hosts. It was Didyme's idea. Even with the usual issues that arise in the vampire world, it is evident that most vampires are happy with the reign of Didyme and Marcus. They respect their rule over the world and are not suspicious of any of us like so many were of Aro and Caius. It took a while, but the vampire world is finally comfortable and at peace again after so many centuries of corrupt power. There is much to celebrate, so at the beginning of next year, we are holding a celebration," explained Alexander.

"That sounds lovely," said Esme and Lena glanced at Alice out the corner of her eye when she noticed the petite woman clapping happily.

"I am surprised Alice has not informed you of the invitation already, but it is nice to be able to do this in person. On behalf of Marcus, Didyme, and the entire guard, you are cordially invited to spend Christmas and the New Year in Italy with us," announced Lena, effectively getting everyone's attention. Even Jacob and Leah woke up when Zach let out a booming whoop in excitement.

"Italy! Oh grandpa, grandma, we have to go, please," pleaded Zach as he ran over to them. Esme giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Of course we will go. We would love to join you," assured Esme and Zach pumped his fist. Josh pouted as he walked over to his friend.

"No fair, you always get to do fun stuff," grumbled Josh and Alexander smiled at him.

"Actually, if I am not mistaken…after all the school system is a bit of a mystery to me….shouldn't you be on holiday break during that time? We planned it in hopes of all of you being in attendance," said Alexander and Josh's eyes widened.

"Really? Awesome! Mom, dad, can we go," pleaded Josh and Jacob ruffled his hair as he walked over to him with Leah.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't overlap with school days, I don't see why not," agreed Jacob. Alice squealed in delight.

"Oh this is going to be amazing. I already see it. I can't believe it is August already! That only gives me four and a half months to plan this. I mean I am good, but with that type of guest list and the amount of lavish plans I have, that will be cutting it close. I am not a miracle worker people!" Alexander and Lena frowned in confusion.

"Um, Alice, we already have a planner who can…." Alice interrupted Lena.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course I get to plan this. It will be an Alice Cullen original extravaganza! That island is perfect, plenty of resources too. It is much smaller than ours, but no worries, we will make do. I need to go make some calls!" Before Alexander and Lena could protest, Alice was up and running to the house. Edward chuckled at their thoughts.

"Yes, you should have seen that coming and no, well maybe, you should be just a little afraid," replied Edward as Alexander groaned.

"I suppose we should leave her to her fun," said Alexander and Lena giggled.

"At least that means we will not have to plan it. We figured you could all join us the week before Christmas and stay until after the New Year," suggested Lena. Tanya smiled in thanks.

"That sounds wonderful. A trip to Italy would be fun," said Tanya as the rest of her coven nodded in agreement. Carlisle smiled even more as he thought about the trip.

"That will also give us a chance to check up on Caleb. I wasn't able to speak with Marcus about him during our last conversation. How is he adapting to the new environment," asked Carlisle.

"Better than we thought he would. Sofi is to thank for that. His devotion to her keeps him grounded. Roman, Iris, and Sofi will be happy to see you again as well," said Alexander and Nahuel and Kaya grinned.

"It will be nice to see our siblings. This was just the opportunity we needed to visit," said Kaya.

"Then it is settled. You will be our guests in Italy for the holidays. You will love the island that Didyme and Marcus purchased. That is where the party will be held, off the coast of Sardinia," informed Lena. Edward laughed as he read Zach and Josh's thoughts.

"A party on an island in Italy, that is awesome! J, I told you not to worry. The summer might be ending, but in a few months we will be in Italy," exclaimed Zach. Josh and Zach high fived and let out cheers of excitement as Leah glanced at Rosalie.

"The two of them in Italy, I better catch up on my sleep and relaxation now. I am going to need it to keep an eye on those two," whispered Leah and Rosalie giggled as she watched the boys do their secret handshake and dance in excitement. Summer was coming to an end, but in a few months, they would be back together and in Italy of all places.

AN: The end….for now! Is it bad that I am already excited about seeing the boys in Italy? I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review, comment, or message me with feedback. It is always appreciated.

~Emmettroselover


End file.
